The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a machine for performing needlepoint or carpet looping or the like wherein a single strand of yarn or cord-like material is repeatedly inserted in a fabric to form successive loops retained by the fabric, the selection of different colors of yarn creating patterns in the fabric.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various hobbies have become increasingly popular, such hobbies including knitting, crocheting, needlepoint, carpet looping or the like. Most of these hobbies require a certain degree of manual dexterity which is not generally found in children. In some of these hobbies aids have been devised, but generally such aids have been aimed at the sophisticated enthusiast with the aids likewise requiring a certain degree of manual dexterity for full appreciation of the aid.
In order to enable a child to appreciate the creation of articles from yarn or other cord-like materials, any mechanism devised must be simple in operation, relatively uncomplicated, and required a minimum of manual dexterity for the ultimate appreciation of the device.
A typical hand implement for making hooked fabrics is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,635,567 issued Apr. 21, 1953 to E. P. Drake, the implement having a reversible hollow feed needle and a looper needle arranged to reciprocate within the hollow feed needle, the implement being held in one hand with the other hand being utilized to operate a crank to actuate the mechanism. The implement, being hand-held and hand-operated must be guided along fabric to achieve the desired pattern, thus requiring a level of manual dexterity not generally found in children.
There are, of course, commercial and industrial machines which perform such operations and some of the prior art relating thereto is set forth in a separate communication to the Patent Office by way of illustration.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide a new and improved machine for performing a needlepoint or carpet looping operation.
It is another object of this invention to provide a new and improved needlepoint machine wherein the fabric is carried past the needle.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a new and improved needlepoint machine simple in operation and uncomplicated in construction to permit children to create crafted fabrics with yarn patterns thereon.